Merlin, Prince of Pirates
by Geeky Trenchcoat in the Impala
Summary: The Stone of Emrys goes missing and Merlin sets off to recover it. However, this time he gets help from some old friends, and his shady past is uncovered as Merlin either sails towards victory or his demise. Adopted from Cissa the Bookorm.


**A/N: Hi you guys! This is a Merlin FanFiction that I have adopted from Cissa the Bookworm! I hope everyone who originally read it when she wrote it will still like it, and like the changes I've made to it! As for the people who never read it, I hope you enjoy it now, then! Anyroad, Happy New Year, (And Happy Birthday to Colin Morgan who plays Merlin) and I hope you-**

**Merlin: Hey, Ellie?**

**Me: *makes gigantic heart eyes* YESSSSSS?****!**

**Merlin: *looks freaked out* Um... aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Nope, don't think so.**

**Arthur: *sighs* Let me handle this, Merlin. DISCLAIMER: BBC's Merlin, Disney's Pirates of the Carribean and all things related to them are not the property of Geek in an Octopus's Garden. They belong to BBC and Disney respectively. Also, no neckerchiefs were harmed in the making of this fic, and I do NOT belong to Ellie.**

**Me: YES YOU DO! I OWN YOU, ARTHUR! I OOOOOWWWWNNNNNN YOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!**

**Arthur: *looks really freaked out***

**Me: YOU ARE MINE! AND SO IS MERLIN! ESPECIALLY MERLIN! HE'S MINE! FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!**

**Merlin: *Looks really, _really_ freaked out***

**Arthur: O_o ... Oookay then... On with the show!**

* * *

><p>"But Ma, why do ya want me to go? I'm fine heewe!" A six-year-old Merlin lisped to his mother as she bundled him up in traveling clothes.<p>

"Because your father requested that you spend a few years with him on his ship."

Merlin sighed, "I guess. Ahwe ya coming wif me to th' docks?"

"I would not think of making a six year old walk all the way to the docks by themself. What type of mother do you think I am, Merlin?" Hunith laughed, swatting her son lightly on the head.

"You ahwe th' most pehwfect mothew in th' whowe wide wohwd!" Merlin smiled adorably.

The whole way was spent in a cheerful manner. Merlin chattered happily, lisping away (as he couldn't quite yet pronounce his 'r's or 'l's.) and asked many questions about his father.

"Whewe does Papa wowk?" Hunith smiled and answered the young boy's queries as best as she could for a six-year-old to understand.

"Your Papa is the captain of a ship."

"Does he have a speciaw Captain's hat?" Hunith chuckled

"Yes he does."

"What's Daddy's ship cawed?"

"It's called the Black Pearl." Merlin scrunched up his nose into a thoughtful expression.

"Why's it cawed dat?" Hunith shook her head laughingly. _'Oh, the unending curiosity of this child,' _she thought.

"You shall have to ask your father that."

"Otay, mama." Merlin smiled, the gap where his left front tooth had once been (it had fallen out last week. Merlin was very proud of it and had told the story of it to everyone who would listen) winking at her as he giggled cheerfully. She sighed. Oh, she would miss her child while he was away. But every mother had to let go sometime, didn't they? As they approached the docks, Hunith began to wonder if this was the right time. He was so young and inexperienced… but his magic was becoming harder to keep a secret around Ealdor, and Hunith could only think of one person who might help him to control it: his father. She was startled out of her wonders about her son's future by a cool hand landing on her shoulder. She spun around, ready to defend herself if need be, but was greeted with a familiar voice.

"Hunith." She instantly relaxed.

"Jack. How goes the seafaring." Jack didn't miss the slight bitter tone to her voice. He sighed.

"Hunith, you know how I feel about you, and how I feel about the Pearl, and-" Hunith held up a hand.

"Stop, Jack. I understand. The sea is the only woman who could ever hold your heart. You were never meant to stay on land for too long. No matter what, I still love you. But right now, that doesn't matter. I'm counting on you-"

"Hunith…"

"No. I'm counting on you to take care of our son. Swear to me, no matter what it takes, you will take care of Merlin."

"Hunith, I-"

"Swear it!" Hunith's eyes flashed a warning. Jack glanced out at their son, frolicking around the docks, chasing a stray butterfly. The butterfly landed on his nose, and he began to giggle uncontrollably. Jack smiled.

"I swear, Hunith. Whatever it takes." Hunith smiled back.

"Good. Merlin! Come over here and meet your father!" She called to her giggly son.

Merlin looked up from the butterfly, now hovering above his shoulder and smiled at his mother. He waved to the butterfly, singing "Goodbye, Georgie!" before skipping towards the two adults.

Merlin smiled up at Jack for a moment, before launching himself at Jack's leg and burying his face in the coarse fabric of Jack's pants. "Hewwo daddy!" he giggled

Jack chuckled and gave Merlin a small hug. "Ready to come spend time with your old man?"

Merlin nodded excitedly, "Uh-Huh! Wiw we see any shawks?"

"Possibly." Jack laughed, looking up at Hunith.

"Take care of him Jack. I don't want any letters saying that you somehow got my only son killed."

"Don't worry Hunith, he'll be safe with me and the crew. I promise. Now say good-bye to your mother and we'll be going."

Merlin hugged Hunith with all his might. "I'we be fine Ma, you'we see." He grinned cheerfully the endearing gap in his teeth flashing. "Wove you."

"I love you too dear." She kissed her son's forehead one last time before she watched father and son walk off into the dusk. She could just make them out boarding a ship and disappearing into the chaos of the ship's crew. "Take care. Both of you." She whispered to the near-empty docks.

* * *

><p>Aboard the ship, Jack was introducing Merlin to Mr. Gibbs. Gibbs looked Merlin over and turned to Jack, winking.<p>

"Fine son, ye've got there Jack. He only seems to be missin' somethin' or other…" He trailed off, mocking confusion. "Oh, I know what! He doesn't look like a pirate!" Jack grinned back, playing along.

"You're right, Gibbs. He doesn't!" Merlin pouted.

"But I wanna wook wike a piwate! I wanna be just wike Daddy!" Merlin cried, tears beginning to rim his small, wide eyes. He rubbed at them with his tiny fists. It wouldn't do to look like a wimp in front of Daddy's big, strong, pirate friends. Jack kneeled down to Merlin's height.

"Don't worry, kiddo! I know just the thing to make you look like a pirate!" Merlin looked up and sniffled.

"You do?" Jack laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Of course I do! I'm a fearsome, scary pirate, aren't I?" he turned to Gibbs. "Don't answer that. It was rhetorical." Gibbs snorted. Jack unfastened something from around his neck, and turned back to Merlin. "Here you go, kiddo. Your very own pirate neckerchief." He tied the bright red cloth around Merlin's little neck. It fell down past the tiny six-year-old's waist.

"How do I wook?" Merlin asked, beaming his missing-tooth-smile. Jack backed up a bit and put both his hands in front of his face, framing Merlin with his thumb and fingers. He glanced at Merlin, who bounced up and down happily, waiting for judgment. Jack stroked his chin, as if seriously thinking. After a moment of examining Merlin, he turned to Gibbs.

"Whaddya think, Gibbs? Does he look like a pirate?" Gibbs nodded vigorously.

"The spittin' image of one, Captain." Jack grinned, looking back at Merlin.

"Congratulations, Kid! Welcome to the crew!"


End file.
